


Our Journey

by Hamie58



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's journey after Ian is released from the Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Journey

Ian and Mickey had been having the same fight for weeks; the more they fought the more they both dug in their heels, Ian refusing to take his meds and Mickey insisting he needed them. After a month of almost constant fighting Ian in the heat of the moment yelled at Mickey that they were done, if Mickey couldn’t accept him then they were done. Mickey was too worked up to think about what he was saying he just agreed with Ian telling him if he wanted to leave he could. Ian turned and left the house slamming the door behind him.

It was the next morning before either of them could process what had happened but both were too stubborn to apologize. Over the next few weeks both the Gallagher’s and Milkovich’s tried to get them back together but neither boy would give in until it was too late. Ian without his meds had another manic episode and moved in with a man he met at the club and Mickey without Ian occupying all of his thoughts he was finally able to think about his future. He got his GED and took some night classes while working a real job during the day. Mickey had always been good with numbers so he had taken courses to learn book keeping. When he graduated he got a job with a temp agency. When Svetlana told Mickey she was leaving him and that he would have to look after Yevgeny Mickey was able to switch to working from home so he could stay home with Yev and make enough money for them to survive.

Yevgeny was 5 before anyone saw Ian again, Mickey had remained close with the Gallagher’s at first because he needed to help but at some point they turned to real friends so it wasn’t a surprise that Yev was celebrating his 5th birthday at the Gallagher house. Fiona had insisted on hosting the party she had told Mickey it was so they could surprise Yevgeny but really it was because she though they spent too much time inside the Milkovich house. They had just finished opening presents when the front door banged open and Ian walked in. No one knew what to say it had been over 4 years since anyone had talked to Ian, Fiona was the first to recover, rushing over to hug Ian the other Gallagher’s quickly followed but Mickey just stood in the kitchen staring at Ian unsure of what to say. The last time they had talked was when they broke up. Mickey didn’t know where they stood; did he act like they were old friends, or did he excuse himself and leave?

As only a 5 year old can it was Yev who made the decision for Mickey he was just getting ready to leave when Yev loudly asked who the stranger was. Everyone turned to look at him including Ian who still hadn’t noticed Mickey but was now curious who the kid was. Debbie answer both of them when she was done introducing Yevgeny Ian finally looked around and spotted Mickey by the back door half in the kitchen and half on the back steps ready to run if had to. Mickey saw everyone moving but he couldn’t look away from Ian as Fiona rushed everyone out the front door yelling behind them that they were going to the park to try out Yev’s new soccer ball.

Before Mickey knew what was happening Ian was right in front of him, Mickey wasn’t sure what to expect. “How have you been” Ian sounded better than he had the last time Mickey saw him, he was talking at a normal speed and volume. “Good, I went back to school and got a real job to support Yevgeny” “I’m glad you are doing good, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, I should have listened I hit bottom a few times before I finally went back to the hospital and started taking my meds, I’ve been doing much better since I got out a few weeks ago”. “I’m glad you are doing better, are you staying around or is this just a short visit” Mickey was unsure of what answer he was hoping for did he want Ian to stay. “I’m hoping Fi will let me stay at the house while I look for a job and maybe spend a little time with you if you are free”. “I haven’t really dated since you being a single Dad doesn’t leave a lot of time for dating plus I don’t want Yev to get attached to anyone he had a hard time after you left and again when Svetlana left and I don’t want to put him through that again” Ian could understand where Mickey was coming from but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give it his best try. Mickey wasn’t sure what else to say so he started to gather Yev’s presents before excusing himself and heading for the park to pickup Yev.

In preparation for Yevgeny starting school Mickey had enrolled him in a half day preschool program hoping it would ease Yev’s transition to school. It started slow Mickey returned home from dropping Yev off to find Ian sitting on his front step they chatted for a few minutes before Ian left then it grew into two then three times a week. Before Mickey new it they were having coffee every day after he dropped Yev off at class. Mickey still wasn’t sure about dating but as long as Ian was willing to keep Yev out of the equation he was willing to give it a try.

By the time Yev’s first day of school rolled around Mickey was seriously considering introducing Yev and Ian as more than just Fiona’s brother. His only concern was if Ian was planning to stay around long term or if his stay was still considered temporary. That afternoon when Ian showed up on his front step at his usually time Mickey was ready for a serious conversation about their future.

Mickey and Ian spent the afternoon discussing where they were going, what they both wanted from the relationship. When 2:30 rolled around and it was time for Mickey to go pick up Yevgeny from school he had made up his mind today instead of Ian leaving and heading back to the Gallagher house he followed Mickey. When they picked up Yev he was a little confused he had seen Ian around the Gallagher house when Fiona or Debbie were babysitting but he didn’t know why he would be with his Dad. Mickey smiled as he gave Yev a hug “how was your day?” “Good, we made rainbows out of marshmallows and I didn’t eat any, not even the glue because you said not to eat glue.” Mickey and Ian both laughed “I’m glad you didn’t eat the glue, I want to talk to you about something what do you think of going for ice cream.” Yev looked like he was thinking it over before smiling and nodding his head yes.

Mickey let Yev order a large ice cream sunday, one that was even be too big for the 3 of them to eat. Mickey new Yev would only have a few bites and he wasn’t afraid to admit he might be trying to butter Yev up in hopes he would accept Ian as a part of their life.

A few months had passed since Yev and Ian were formally introduced and they started a new stage in their lives. It was Yev’s 6th birthday and everyone was gathered at the Gallagher house again. They had finished with present and cake when Mickey stood up and announced that they had one more surprise. “I tracked down Svetlana and we are officially divorced and she has signed over her parental rights, we have discussed this with Yev but he was swarn to secrecy but since it’s his birthday I think he should get to tell you the good news.” Yevgeny had the biggest smile on his face; he was almost vibrating in his chair. Right before he was about to explode he final shouted “Dad is getting married and I’m getting adopted” everyone was looking at Mickey Debbie spoke first “who are you marring?” Ian let out a laugh “Me, Mickey and I decided we wanted to move forward in our relationship, we are getting married and I’m adopting Yev so he will be our son.” Everyone started moving at once they all ended up in one big group hug “we aren’t planning anything big just the 3 of us at city hall and of course a party after with all our friends and family.

The following Monday Mickey, Ian and Yev got dressed in nice cloths and went to city hall to get married the ceremony was sort and to the point. They were also able to file the adoption papers while they were there so by the time they made it to the Alibi for their wedding reception they were officially a family of 3. Thinking about the last few years there were things Ian wished he hadn’t done but he wouldn’t change anything because it had brought them here, together, married with a son, ready to start their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't double checked this, if there are any errors let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
